Focus, Hiccup
by poser16
Summary: A short, fluffy one-shot on the post-Green Death lives of Astrid and Hiccup. Based on a wonderful Deviantart of the same name.


"Focus, Hiccup"

* * *

><p>"Focus, Hiccup," were the first words Hiccup the Horrendous Haddock III registered. He'd spent the last good portion of his time kissing and nuzzling Astrid Hofferson, his girlfriend. Acts she deemed un-Viking-like, but actions she seemed to appreciate and enjoy if her responses were anything to go by.<p>

Not that it started out like this of course. Hiccup had gotten himself into a bit of an accident down at the forge and Astrid had immediately come over to his loft to "make sure that none of those dimwitted girls came by!"

Of course, she had to catch him checking over his cuts and burns on his chest, arms and back with his shirt off. Now, normally Hiccup is a bit shy about his body-not being used to all the attention that comes with being a hero of Berk, but with Astrid it's doubly so. He still feels like that awkward 13 year old boy with twigs for limbs. Despite the fact that he's started to fill out more and develop muscles over the last few years. Though by no means does he look like your traditional Stoick, Gobber or Snotlout viking, Astrid is extremely happy with her boyfriend's physique. She especially loves his arms. While most of the girls – _bumbling idiots_, she thinks – consider his prosthetic leg to be the best feature of Hiccup, Astrid finds his arms much more so. With just the right amount of lean, solid muscle developed from years at the forge and the constant warmth emanating from them, Astrid finds Hiccup's arms the best spot in all of Berk.

Which is where she's currently being held as Hiccup, rather boldly for him, kisses her senseless. She tries to clear her mind and remember why she came over but it's just so hard when your boyfriend's hot mouth is kissing down your throat, finding places you never thought were sensitive. Normally, Astrid doesn't like to be reminded that she is a girl or made to feel feminine. But she feels that with Hiccup, it's alright to be girl and indulge in pampering – she's had so few experiences with it before. Hiccup's not like other Vikings, and for that she's grateful.

"Really, Hiccup. Let me see your injuries." She attempts to disengage herself from her boyfriend and with a quick jab to his side, she succeeds. She gives him that no nonsense look that has normal men running to do her bidding, but Hiccup just sighs and acquiesces. Before, he would have been one of those eager to please boys whom she held under her thumb, but since the Green Death, Hiccup has really come into his own, building his confidence and becoming an equal in their blossoming relationship.

"Alright, alright. You can look," he grumbled, much preferring to return to their previous activities. He got such a high off being with her it was a wonder he didn't stumble around like a drunk all the time.

"Thank-you." With a serious expression, Astrid got to examining all his scrapes and burns, and finally, declared none of them serious enough to warrant the village healer.

"What got you so distracted that you'd make such a mistake in the first place?" she asked brusquely.

"You," he mumbled.

"What? I didn't catch that," she replied in confusion.

"Yo-" he cleared his throat quietly. "You," he said clearly, attempting to look her in the eye.

Astrid felt a small thrill run through her though she tried to not let it show. "Hope it wasn't anything bad," she teased.

"Nope. All good," he glanced at her from where he'd been previously looking at his sheets. "You can be very distracting," he muttered.

"Oh, yeah," she replied, moving a little closer and sliding her arms around his neck.

"Yeah," he breathed, moving closer and bridging the distance between their faces. He kissed her softly and then more deeply, moving his tongue to run along the seam of her lips – urging them to part. When they did, he groaned and dove in deep, much to the pleasure of Astrid as she crowded closer to his warm body. Suddenly, he pulled away and stood.

Shocked, she blinked her eyes open in confusion. "How's that for a distraction?" he asked impishly. Before Astrid could register what happened, her apparently mischievous boyfriend was climbing down the rungs of his loft ladder, calling out behind him, "Last one to the forge has to wash Toothless!"

Intent on revenge, Astrid jumped into action and bolted after him, grabbing her axe...just in case.

* * *

><p>Finally, I've put up a new story...thanks to my own new laptop :)<p>

The story's inspiration came from an awesome Deviantart by burdge-bug of the same name, "Focus, Hiccup." Check it out, it's awesome :)

Review please!

~poser16


End file.
